


经年未见

by inordia



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 建安元年，钟繇和荀攸的重逢。一个非常老夫老妻的PWP。色情预警，毛笔play预警。





	经年未见

天子都许，百废待兴，改元建安。

九月的许都已不似先前那般热，秋风中甚至带上了些凉意，但这两日又突然回温，与莫名其妙的天气一道来的还有从荆州接到曹操书信后赶赴许都的荀攸。钟繇新迁了御史中丞，已忙得无暇顾他，听闻荀攸到了却欢喜得立马动身去了荀彧府上，一路上脚下生风，心中想的都是那四年未见、日思夜想的老友。

到了荀彧府上，钟繇正想往里走，复又缓下脚步问看门小童：“荀先生在何处？”

小童古怪地看了这位荀府常客一眼：“令君去往曹将军府上了。”

钟繇大笑起来：“是我说错了，令君的侄子，荀攸荀公达，可在这里？”

小童忙点头：“东厢房就是，荀军师远道而来，正在沐浴更衣。”

钟繇摸了摸下巴：“那我进去等他便是。”

他的确进去等了，却不是进院，而是直接溜进了屋。

钟繇推开门时，荀攸刚从屏风后的浴桶里迈出来，身上随意披了件中衣，正拿着干布擦头发，中衣也没系好，松松垮垮地套在身上，显出结实修长的身躯。钟繇都是已过天命之年的人了仍觉着腹中一热，脑子里想的却是在荆州安逸的几年到底把荀攸养好些了，不似初平三年从长安狱中出来时那副骨瘦嶙峋的模样。

荀攸听见有人进屋，抬头看了一眼正巧对上钟繇飘忽的目光，荀攸黑得如一潭深水的眼睛没显露出半分惊讶，连好友在自己沐浴时闯进来也像是在意料之中。钟繇走到他身边拿起干布，十分自然地开始帮他擦头发，像是做过无数次了一样熟练，事实也是年少同游时荀攸下河游泳，每次都是怕水的钟繇等他上岸后为他擦头发。

久别重逢的一对老友谁都没说话，连招呼都没打，举手投足间却尽是默契。荀攸早就乖乖放了手转过身任凭钟繇折腾自己的头发，等到半干时才转回身来，仍是不开口，只是把钟繇盯着。钟繇也停下动作，痴痴看着荀攸，他的公达比起四年前一点也没变老，眉眼如旧，却又深沉了些，也晒黑了些，不知道在荆州闲着做了什么，还带着跋涉而来的劳累，但总比狱中不见天日后的苍白好些……

下一秒，钟繇只感觉到自己已情不自禁吻住了面前的人，唇瓣仍似年少时第一次荒唐那般柔软，挂念在心上的人此刻终于真实地被抱在怀里，惹得他轻叹一声，忍不住在蜻蜓点水的试探后长驱直入，唇舌缠绵间品味着久别重逢的思念与甜蜜。荀攸的回应来得慢却凶，把老友的一番柔情截在半途，来势汹汹地侵入了对方的口腔，不留喘息的时间，吻得让人头皮发麻，像是在确认这一晌欢愉的真假，末了还在钟繇的唇上重重咬了一口。

钟繇不觉痛，反而轻笑出了声，谁能想到公达竟有这样一幅模样，他抵着荀攸的额头，像小兽一样用鼻尖碰了碰对方，唤得情深似水：“公达……”荀攸被吻得发红的唇擦过钟繇脸颊，落在他耳边，让人心痒痒的，声音里也有笑意和绵延的眷念：“元常。”

剩下的事情是属于成年人之间的性事，加以久别相逢的干柴烈火，一发不可收拾起来。钟繇恍惚间就被荀攸扯掉了衣带又把身上衣物都扒了个干净，跌跌撞撞往屋另一端床上移去，倒是荀攸出浴时披的单衣还留着，也不妨碍他俩躯体相亲。荀攸沐浴完又擦了会儿头发，体温有些凉，钟繇身上是一年四季都烫人，荀攸找着了暖和的去处自然整个身子都贴上去。钟繇也毫不客气爱抚着怀中的人，故意在敏感的腰窝流连许久，或是在白皙的大腿内侧留下暧昧的指印，惹得荀攸低喘不已，直接把钟繇推到在床上，自己又跨坐在钟繇身上。两人勃起的阳物打在一处，别样的色情。

被荀攸居高临下看着的钟繇倒是觉得好玩，伸手便握住了两人的阴茎快速地抚慰了几下。常年练字留下的茧子故意从马眼擦过，太过刺激的感受让荀攸几乎立不稳，茎身颤巍巍地吐出些透明前液来，始作俑者就着泣出的一些粘液往荀攸身后探去。

迎接钟繇指尖的并非是干涩紧致的穴口，而是一片潮湿，修长的手指一不留神就毫无压力地探入了温暖湿润的内里。

原来公达沐浴时是在准备这种事，该夸爱人神机妙算还是考虑周全呢，钟繇的眼神刹那间不似往日清明，眼底欲火烧得吓人，又见骑在自己身上的人哪怕后穴含着一根手指也面色不改，不由有些气恼，抽出手来猛一用力翻身将荀攸压在身下，抵着膝窝将他双腿打开，暴露出被扩张得娇艳泛红又水色粼粼的入口：“每次我反复思量，以为诸事稳妥时，公达总能给我出乎意料的惊喜啊……”

“元常谬赞了。”荀攸伸手勾住他脖子拉近了碎碎吻着，一面用脚背蹭了蹭那人结实的侧腰，带着点计谋得逞的小小骄傲，“进来……”

老友既已主动开口，钟繇脑子中理智的弦彻底断裂，从踏入这间房起就未显颓势的性器此刻涨得发痛，抵在已被扩张得柔软的入口试探着动了动，下一刻即进入了那销魂的所在，一插到底总算是缓解了些空虚灼人的情欲，两人皆是满足地呻吟了几声。比起被紧致穴肉吸得忍不住想狠狠抽动的钟繇，荀攸更难受些，哪怕是提前扩张过的后穴也难以适应进入后又胀大了两分的可怖性器，何况四年未曾欢好，丝丝疼痛逼得他落下两滴泪来。而先前用来扩张的膏脂早被体内热度所融化，这一下更是被挤得滴出好些，湿哒哒地把两人交合之处搞得一塌糊涂，先前沐浴时自己扩张也不及当下被爱人压在床上侵犯更羞耻。

钟繇虽被爱人撩拨得早就不压抑欲望，此刻仍是贴心地等荀攸适应了之后才操干起来，他双手搂着荀攸的背让他贴着自己的身体，不紧不慢地把性器送入甬道最深处。他俩早不知道颠鸾倒凤多少次了，多年默契使粗长阳物每次都能碾过身下之人最要命的点，退出时又被食髓知味的肠肉殷勤挽留，带出前液、膏脂和肠液混在一起的淫水，撞击之下尽是淫靡水声。

荀攸早被操得失了之前大局在握的冷静，被顶得泛红了眼角，只能攀着钟繇肩膀，咬着唇不敢让自己叫出声来。他的性器可怜兮兮夹在自己与钟繇之间，随着老友的动作而时不时蹭上对方结实的腹部，但这点聊胜于无的抚慰却几乎要逼疯荀攸。

他们之间的性事除了年少时不知轻重，少有如此激烈疯狂，但经年未见难免思念，何况时事动荡，谁也料不准未来当如何，便更想把自己毫无顾忌地交于对方。荀攸有意夹紧了体内作孽的阳物，钟繇只觉得阴茎被那高热后穴狠地一吸，一股电流蹿遍全身差点直接精关失守，咬牙切齿低声喝道：“你做什么！”

荀攸轻咬了一下钟繇肩膀，声音被染上情色沙哑：“快些。”

钟繇简直不知是该气还是该笑了，他缓缓退出荀攸的身体，偏不让这人如愿以偿，在那挺翘的臀瓣上揪了一把留下一片嫣红，让荀攸转过身去趴好。若非爱人在此时还欲求不满，钟繇也不曾想过要以这等姿势交合，雌伏之态多少有些屈辱了荀攸，身下的人倒似乎未放在心上，若两颗心是平等的又为何要去在乎欢愉时的上下？

钟繇掐着荀攸的腰，再一次狠狠破开了还在因先前失了乐趣而不安的甬道，这次他不再保留，一次比一次用力，一次比一次激烈，似是要把自己融进好友的身体里，从灵到肉，合二为一。荀攸双臂堪堪支撑着上半身，却已快是承受不住这样猛烈的操弄，一个劲本能地往前缩，却被钟繇牢牢拽住，那阳物从后进入得更深，总让荀攸觉得自己会被钉死在这。

他脑子里晕晕乎乎的，连窗外秋蝉最末之哀鸣也听不真切，只有那与自己肌肤相亲的人是真的，似秋水浮萍中一根锚，这根锚现在被他含在身体。荀攸少时失孤，荀家虽是大族也更显人情寂寞，平生能得一位至交对孤单惯了的荀攸来说是一种可遇不可求的幸运。初与钟繇相识时交谈间便能让他头晕目眩，那时他懂得了一个灵魂对另一个灵魂的渴望能够有多强烈，只是由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难。

身后之人在他后颈落下一吻，又报复地咬了一口那块皮肤，闷闷不乐道：“分明是你要快些，我在这里卖力，公达却不专心。”荀攸又被他操得打了个颤，哪有力气回话，钟繇的手探到荀攸身前，握住了他被前液打湿得不成样子的性器，却也只是虚虚握住并无动作，他声音本如琴声低沉悠扬，此刻染了情欲更是引人心神荡漾：“看来我只好更卖力些了。”话音刚落，那只手便上下动起来，又似把玩珍宝般抚弄着玉茎，加以后穴未曾停下的侵犯，荀攸这四年连自渎都少有，如何受得住这般欢愉，不出两下就软了上身，一股热流涌顺着脊柱流遍全身，在一声惊呼中颤抖着泄了钟繇一手。高潮中猛然紧张的后穴咬得钟繇也把持不住，把精水灌了荀攸一肚子。

春水总算是暂解了欲火，二人侧着相对躺在床上，钟繇捉了一把荀攸的头发绕在指尖，有一搭没一搭地聊着分别这四年来的经历，提起出长安移驾许都的种种惊险时，钟繇忍不住叹道，天子式微，生灵涂炭，怎样一副人间惨剧。他复又激昂起来，拉过荀攸的手说，曹将军有公达辅佐，必能平定乱世，还天下一个海晏河清。荀攸笑说，是元常和叔父太过抬举。钟繇捏了一把他的鼻子，说他从小就不怎么会谦虚，现在怎么和他小叔学起来了。

明明是动荡不安之时，能在彼此怀里寻得一点安宁，何其可贵。话说着没一会儿，钟繇痴病又犯了，忍不住用指尖在荀攸腰上勾勾画画，就着欢愉余韵思索起书法之妙来。作乱的手指撩得荀攸极痒，又说不明地生出了新的渴望，便推了推钟繇让他停手，见那人毫无收手之意，他抓住钟繇手腕道：“要写，去拿笔好好写。”钟繇若有所思地点了点头：“有理。”

钟繇跑下床到书案上找了一圈，一面啧啧称赞文若果然不亏待亲侄子，房内笔墨皆为上品，一面挑了一只最为普通的狼毫，嘟囔着做这等事不能浪费了好笔。荀攸阖着眼养神，再睁眼时就看到一支毛笔停在自己面前，他挑眉看了一眼钟繇，对方故意用蓬松的笔尖扫了扫自己鼻尖，掩不住揶揄之意：“劳烦公达借点墨。”

到这份上荀攸当然明白了老友想做什么，也不恼，乖乖张嘴将笔尖含入口中，以唾液浸湿再以舌尖舔舐，那平日不轻言一字之舌此刻先是似猫儿饮水般碰了碰笔尖，之后又卷着笔尖肆意玩弄。这哪里是借墨，分明是行欢好之事的法子，钟繇虽稳稳握着笔，却觉得荀攸舔的不是笔而是自己的手指，甚至是自己的性器，想及此处，才平复下去的欲火又涌上全身，早知道刚才就拿支更粗些的来。

那箱钟繇倒也沉得住气，见差不多了便将笔收回来，笔尖点着肌肤沿着荀攸脖颈慢慢向下，一路留下暧昧水迹，顺着之前印上的点点爱痕停在淡色的乳尖。毛笔细软却也磨人，寻常蘸墨后撇去余墨的动作此刻作用在那敏感茱萸上，不出三两下就让其充血挺立，硬得如同石子，苛求更粗暴的对待。荀攸早被撩拨得把持不住，钟繇却偏偏在此时提笔，一本正经道：“公达你快闭眼，我来写，你来猜。”

荀攸也由着他去了，老老实实闭上眼，全神贯注感受着笔在自己胸腹上移动的痕迹，心里想的却全是那人运笔时沉静又自信的神韵，离开故乡前一道写字读书的日子多简单，那时钟繇还只会把荀攸搂在怀里握着他的手一笔一画带他习帖，现在却已不知怎么能想出如此又淫乱又高雅玩法。但再一想，这样的事正是十分钟繇。

先前的牢狱之灾给荀攸留下伤痕已愈合，颜色也在渐渐变淡，但仍是肌肤上刺眼的红色。笔尖痕迹时不时扫过那些伤疤，钟繇只觉得心里揪着一般疼得紧，但这也是荀攸的选择，也是他们这些人的宿命。“写完了。”钟繇利落收笔缓缓道，仿佛仍在品味刚才所写，又在收笔处落下一吻。荀攸睁开眼睛，沙哑道：“那么多笔画，自然是你的名字。”钟繇玩味地笑道：“公达果然聪慧过人，只是我的名字太复杂，写完这墨也没了，不知上哪里再借些。”

话是说得可惜，笔却不老实地继续向下探去，顿在爱人泄过一次后再度勃发的阳物上，那顶端小口早已急不可待地流出些液体来，笔尖在最最敏感触碰不得的开口戳弄了几下，荀攸被不适与快感并存的体验激得双腿在床上止不住磨蹭。还好钟繇见这里水实在太少，便转念执笔在挺立的茎身刷了两道后沿着鼠蹊直抵后穴，先前射进去的精水此时正因穴口欲求不满地颤动而缓缓流出，笔宛如找到甘泉般在穴口旋了一转。饶是荀攸也难以忍受这般羞耻行径，闭眼躺在床上反手攥紧了枕头，只让感官更加清晰。

笔尖在穴口试探着浅啄，又似要将浓厚精水全数挖出，狼毫牵扯着粘稠液体把整个鼠蹊带得一片水色。可惜无论毛笔怎样挑逗，始终流于表面，在钟繇最后打算把笔探入后穴时，荀攸终于忍耐不住一把擒住他作恶的手，翻身压上钟繇，握住好友坚挺的阳物往自己身体里送。之前被好好开垦过的后穴此刻顺利吞下了阴茎，荀攸双腿大张跪坐在钟繇身上，一时满足地双眼失神。钟繇也没想到爱人会如此主动，更没想到荀攸骑在自己身上动得越发不顾一切，起落之间皆直击要点，每一次坐下都使两人紧密贴合，仿佛天造地设就该如此。骑乘之姿使得甬道深处的精水尽数顺着动作流出，合着新的淫液打湿了钟繇的耻毛。

荀攸身上染上一层薄汗，眼睛也失了往日看不透的黑，他双手撑在钟繇身侧，最后在钟繇迎合地往上一顶时，硬生生把自己操上了高潮。钟繇此刻还未释放，趁着荀攸仰颈泄身时将他放倒在床上，十指相扣将他双手按在头顶，再次掌握了进攻的节奏。

已丢了两次的荀攸此刻彻底沉沦欲海，低喘也更加令人面红耳赤，他自己都被那声音吓着了，抗拒地侧过脸躲过钟繇的亲吻，出言提醒：“叔父……叔父该回来了……”钟繇放缓了些速度，若有所思道：“文若要是发现我毁了他一支笔……还是拿只我的笔来偷梁换柱吧。”荀攸见他毫不上心，强撑着抬腿环上他的腰，渴望他快些结束这已经持续了过久的性事。钟繇又怎么会不懂他的心思，笑了两声便再一次大开大合抵弄起来，数十次插入后也泄在了荀攸身体里。

“这下可得重新沐浴了。”荀攸头疼得撑起身子，被钟繇一把抱住在鬓角落下几个吻吻：“不用怕，文若今日去曹将军府上不会那么早回来了。”

看着面前人熟悉的面容慢慢从先前欢爱中回过神来，目光如明白了些什么似的再次锐利，钟繇眼底尽是温柔：“四年不见，你我心态皆有改变，文若也变了。至少情谊不变，理想也未曾变。你我能一道，我不敢奢求更多了。”


End file.
